The Summer of Hidden Fears
by RangerAragorn-44
Summary: Complete Someone has been watching the family of Elrond Peredhil for quite some time, and they desperately want revenge, not upon the elf lord himself, but on his adopted son Estel and their frequent guest Legolas.
1. Default Chapter

**The Summer of Hidden Fears**

**By:** RangerAragorn-44

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing of these characters or of Lord of the Rings; they are all creations of Tolkien.

**Summary:**

Someone has been watching the family of Elrond Peredhil for quite some time, and they desperately want revenge, not upon the elf lord himself, but on his adopted son Estel.

**Author Notes:**

Just an idea for a story that I came up with last night. Tell me what you think of it. It won't be finished for quite a while, but I figured, Hey! Why not start it now. So here it is!

**-Part 1-**

Estel stepped out into the brightly light gardens of Rivendell. Summer had finally brought warmer weather to the last homely house and everyone was buzzing about enjoying the sun. Still an eerie quiet resided over the house that the young human, if all went as planned, was determined to break.

A gentle breeze blew through the small courtyard, sweeping through his dark hair as he walked with elf-like stealth to the bank of the river. The rather large bucket of cold water he carried sloshed about as he rounded a corner, and he stifled a yelp of surprise as a small amount drenched his boots, sending an icy shock through his feet.

A smile played on his face as he crept up behind a plush couch that the twins and Legolas had removed from the hall of fire, without Lord Elrond's permission. The three fair heads were visible from where the ranger stood and he watched silently for a moment, enjoying, in his mind, the scene that would soon play out before him.

Aragorn jumped as a hand came to rest on his shoulder and he again suppressed a shout as more of the cold water sloshed down his leg. He turned to see who had touched him, and his free hand flew up to his mouth, stifling a laugh. The sight that he took in almost caused him to blow his cover. Elrond, clothed in beautiful elven robes, stood there with a full bucket in hand. The elf lord raised a finger to his lips signaling for silence.

"You should have seen the look on his face..." The prince of Mirkwood laughed aloud with the twins as he finished recounting a rather embarrassing tale about Aragorn. However, the laughter soon turned to angry threats as two gallons of icy cold water came raining down on the three fair beings.

Their shouts could be heard from a mile away as the elves tore off in the direction the buckets were thrown from. Legolas had wondered why Estel had left so suddenly; he should have expected this. The three stopped, almost running smack into Lord Elrond of Rivendell.

"And just where are three soaking wet elves headed in such a rush." he said with a look of amusement clearly written on his face.

"Ada, have you seen Estel?" Elladan asked with an air of innocence that did nothing to mast the devilish grin he gave as he wiped beads of water out of his eyes.

"Now, which Estel are we talking about?" The elder elf mocked a pensive look before pointing to his left, which led to a singular tree in the garden.

"Thank you, Ada." Elrohir yelled as the three sped off in the direction that the elf lord had indicated.

Aragorn laughed as he stepped out from behind a statue that Elrond had cleverly shoved him behind, and with a smile of triumph to his adopted father he ran off in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for the ranger, Legolas had seen the whole exchange between the elder elf and his adopted son, and was quick to alert the twins. The trio, much to Aragorn's dismay, soon had the young human pinned to the ground. Aragorn struggled, pleading the entire time with the three elves who laughed as they decided what to do with their impish human prisoner.

"Hey, it slipped... Ada helped... it was funny though, right?... Legolas, don't!... I was only kidding." Estel tried everything that he could think of and he thought he finally broke through as Legolas began to speak.

"Yes, it was funny Estel, but somehow I think that this next show you put on will be much more entertaining for your brothers and I than the tale I was just telling." Legolas said as he and Elrohir picked the human up and walked over to the river.

"Ada! Say something." Aragorn yelled to the elf lord as he struggled against the elves.

"Enjoy your swim Estel!" he replied as Legolas and Elrohir proceeded to toss the ranger into the river, boots and all.

The young human appeared shortly after. He slowly sloshed out of the river, pushing wet locks of hair out of his face. His boots squeaking with every step he took. The four elves were doubled over with laughter. The human resembled a wet dog as he attempted to shake off some of the water.

With a scowl Aragorn strode over to where the elder elf stood. A grin split his face as he pulled his adopted father into a tight hug.

"Estel! Your soaking wet!" Elrond cried, but he human only tightened his hold, making sure that the water had thoroughly drenched the elf's robes.

"Thanks again for the help, Ada!" Aragorn stated with a sarcastic air. The small group began bickering and jesting with each other, their voices pleasantly echoing throughout the valley. They did not seem to notice the shadow being cast down from high above the tall cliffs of the elven haven. A man stood alone, silently watching with malice and scorn as they all sat down together in conversation.

It wasn't right to the shadowy figure, not right at all, and he would be sure to put an end to it as soon as he got the human alone.

Elrohir glanced up to the rocky overhang, but seeing nothing he began a story.

"We have all heard this one to many times, my brother." Elladan interrupted and all of them laughed as Elrohir pushed his twin off of the couch. So they rested in the sunlight, blissfully unaware of the evil that lurked just outside the safety of Rivendell.

* * *

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think... Reviews please! 


	2. Invitation to Trouble

I know... I havn't updated my other story first (ducks as a rock is thrown at her head) It should be up soon. I just kept writing and this is what I came up with I hope you like it.

-Part 2-

Invitation to Trouble

The human stalked back into the camp just as the sun fell behind the trees, casting a shadow over its lone occupant.

"Malazack, Where on Middle earth have you been? I've been here for hours waiting for you to drag your sorry self back. What did you find?"

With a satisfied grin he replied, "He's back, and the elf is with him."

"Finally, now's our chance!" Kelvar announced with a twisted smile of pleasure as he fed a small fire that he had just kindled in their fire ring.

Malazack, who had sat down to fletch arrows looked up with a glare. "You know that would be impossible those elves protect him like he was one of their own. You should have seen them today, laughing and joking it was…"

"I don't care, I am tired of waiting. It's all his fault Malazack! All of it. Him and that, that elf! " He yelled in frustration.

"I know, soon we will have our revenge, but for now, we wait until they are alone." Malazack replied softly as he placed the finished arrow in his quiver.

"Soon…"

* * *

Aragorn slid a dry tunic over his head, which was still wet from his 'swim' earlier. "Finally my clothes are completely dry," he said out-loud with a smile "let's see how long I can remain this way." 

"Not for long." Legolas replied suddenly causing the man to jump. He laughing as he entered the human's room.  
"Mellon nin, it never ceases to amaze me how, after all these years, you are still able to sneak up on me." He announced with a hint of amusement.

"Well, human, I suppose you will just have to get used to it." The elf replied with a smirk

"Legolas, can I ask you something?" Aragorn questioned in a serious tone, causing the elf to look up from the leather bound sketchbook that he was flipping through.

"My friend you may ask me anything, you know that." Legolas replied his voice resolute but soothing to the ranger.

"I was just wondering how long you would be staying with us; I saw the messenger from Mirkwood." Estel dropped his gaze, and stared at his feet as if his boots had suddenly become fascinating.

"Strider you know that I would love to stay with you and your family, but I have my duties also. Besides I thought that… well, that you would accompany me. That is, if you wanted to." The elf left the question open and waited for a response.

"Legolas, did you think that I would refuse that invitation?" Aragorn asked with a grin. He sat down next to the elf on his bed, happy that he would not again be forced to say good-bye to the prince. "However my father might be reluctant of our going," he continued laughing, "He knows how much trouble that you bring upon me."

Aragorn ducked the playful smack that was meant for his head.

"Oh, that I bring upon you?" Legolas asked accusingly "I think that your memory might be ailing you my friend. I was quite the obedient prince before I met you and your knack for trouble. As for your impish ways, I can always hold your brothers accountable."

The two laughed when the twins appeared in the doorway as if the sheer mention of mischief drew them to the room.

"Ada says that if the two of you don't get to the dining hall your both going to scrub the marble floors in hall of fire 'till your fingers turn raw." the twins grinned with pleasure at the thought. They looked at each other as if exchanging thoughts and at the exact same time they blurted out nonchalantly "Race you down stairs."

Suddently, the pair tore off out of view, the elf and human soon their tails.

Aragorn slowed to a stop, and with a straight face and as much innocence as he could muster, took his seat at the table.

The twins and Legolas all glared at him as they stalked in last.

Elrond looked surprised and with a suspicious tone he questioned his youngest "Estel, how did you beat them?"

"Ada, I simply ran faster." Aragorn looked as if he was about to burst.

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but was beat by the twins. "Estel, tell ada how you slid down the banister with your boots, and beat us." A grin of satisfaction was written on their faces as the human kicked them under the table.

"Estel! Last time you did that you fell from railing and broke your arm! Have you lost your mind?" The elf lord chastised shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ada, I do believe I have." he said with a grin.

"What am I going to do with you?" He stated with soft smile as the food was served.

They talked and laughed during their lavish dinner and the subject of Legolas leaving was soon brought up.

Elrond expected that Aragorn would leave with the prince and gladly permitted his leaving Rivendell.

The two planned to leave in a week.

* * *

Looks like our friends are in for a tough journey... (laughs menacingly). Hope you liked it... Reviews Please! ...And thanks to all my reviewers! 


	3. A Dangerous Morning

The next chapters finally up! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Just a reminder my posting will be a little slower during the next three months. Sorry! But enough of me talking…on with the story!

**-Part 3-**

**A Dangerous Morning**

Aragorn awoke to the sound of rain splattering against his window. A flash of lightning illuminated his room casting strange shadows and images that played on the wall before leaving the area in complete darkness once again. A crack of thunder followed that appeared to shake the very foundations of Rivendell.

He sighed as he arose from his bed, pulled on his boots and clumsily walked his way over to his dresser. A large ornate mirror, which was suspended behind it, reflected the glass doors that lead out to a small balcony on which he spent hours reading, sketching and just thinking.

He ran his fingers through his tangled hair in an attempt to straighten the unruly waves, but he failed miserably and gave up. Another bolt illuminated the sky outside. In the split second of light, the ranger caught an unfamiliar shadow playing across the exquisite stained glass doors in the mirror before again darkness consumed the image.

Aragorn, now on edge, slid open the top drawer of the wooden fixture and remove his dagger from underneath a neatly folded tunic.

Another crack of thunder was shortly followed by a streak of white light. Again he saw the shadow.

The dagger's polished surface gleamed dangerously as the light reflected off it. He cautiously made his way over to the doors. Another flash revealed something soaring towards the glass.

Aragorn fell to his knees and covered his head with his arms as a crash rang throughout the house and thousands of splintered shards of colored glass assailed him. Rain and wind poured in freely soaking the carpet and its occupant. Aragorn's arms and back were now striped with cuts, the blood mingling with the rain. Several of the gashes still contained shards of glass.

Aragorn's door flew open and Elrond stepped in followed by Legolas and the twins. The Elf lord quickly ran to help Aragorn out of the glass covered room as the other three stood in shock at the scene that lie before them. Elrond was unable to help him up because of all the gashed so Aragorn awkwardly rose wincing as the glass embedded in his skin moved.

"Elladan, I will need hot water, clean bandages and my box of herbs." Elrond suddenly replied as he ushered Aragorn into Legolas' room.

Elladan nodded and tore off to fetch the thing his father had requested.

"Ada, someone was outside my balcony." Aragorn announced as the Elf sat the young human down on the bed. "I went over to look, but…"

"Estel, it's alright," Elrond interrupted, "There will be plenty of time to discuss what happened, but not until I get this glass out of you. Now try to relax; Elladan will be back shortly."

Aragorn complied and tried to relax his body. After what seemed like an eternity, Elladan finally appeared in the doorway struggling to carry all of Elrond's requested items.

"Elrohir, help your brother." Elrond scolded his son, who was enjoying himself as he watched Elladan attempt to balance everything in his arms and not trip at the same time.

The twins finally got everything set up for their father and at once began mixing herbs together that would help to protect Aragorn from infections.

"Legolas, I need you to hold him down so I can remove the glass from his wounds." Elrond instructed the prince.

"Aragorn, do not move. If you do you could cause further damage to yourself."

"I will try not to." Aragorn replied already preparing himself for the pain he was about to experience.

"Elrohir, give me your dagger " the Elf lord said.

Aragorn braced himself as Elrond pulled the shards out of his back and arms one by one. He tensed and twisted in pain, but Legolas held him down until Elrond had finished.

Elrond then proceeded to clean and bandage all the cuts and abrasions. Aragorn pulled a clean tunic on. With that completed Aragorn began the tale, explaining what had happened in his room to the four Elves.

When he had finished Elrond rose from the chair he had been occupying. " You two," he said pointing at the twins, "Go inform Glorfindel of what has occurred. Have him search the surrounding areas. The rain has slowed to a mere drizzle; it should not cause him and his men too much trouble."

"Yes, Ada." The twins replied in unison and then disappeared down the hallway.

"As for you two, stay here. I will have breakfast sent up for both of you, but you are not to leave this room until this situation is straightened out." Elrond said with a grave look on his face.

"We won't, Ada." Aragorn replied.

Elrond smiled and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Estel, what happened in there?" Legolas asked, his face concerned.

"To be honest Legolas, I don't know. The sooner we leave for Mirkwood, the better." Aragorn replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews Please... See you next chapter! 


	4. Stoned Decisions

I couldn't help myself... So heres another very short chapter that should have been included in the last update... and Yes, Aragorn is stubborn, but i cant help it :) enjoy!

**-Part 4-**

**Stoned Decisions**

Rain poured down upon the two men as they ran out through the gates of Rivendell. Their clothes were soaked through, yet confidence and pleasure gave their feet wings.

They had succeeded in their plan.

They would now wait for the ranger, and when the opportune moment came they would cause him to suffer as punishment for what he did. The Elf was no better, and he would get his comeuppance also… if Malazack had his way.

* * *

Glorfindel returned shortly after bearing nothing that would give them any information on who, or what they could be dealing with.

Aragorn, who remained un-swayed in his decision to leave with Legolas returned to his room to gather several things that he would need on his long journey to Mirkwood. Because of the broken door, his room was quite cold, so he proceeded to Legolas' room to securely pack away what he had taken from his chambers.

"We will take the shorter way Legolas, and we will not leave Rivendell's boarders until we are forced. After that we will ride hard and fast straight through the forest. I will feel much safer when we are out of the woods. Although I know them well, they easily hide things that are not meant to be found." Aragorn stated as they both packed for their journey.

Legolas looked up from his pack. "Aragorn, you do not have to come if you feel ill protected. I would much rather see you here within Lord Elrond's boarders."

"Legolas, if they were able to reach me that easily what makes you think that I will be safe here?" Aragorn questioned the prince.

"Aragorn, all I am saying is that perhaps walking into the forest, that is perhaps teeming with unknown enemies is a little, how shall I put this… Insane!" Legolas challenged him.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here and wait for them to kill me while I sleep. I refuse to stay awake through the night on my guard with a sword in my hands!" The Ranger countered Legolas and the Elf sighed.

"Stubborn Human!"

"Nagging Elf!"

The two finished packing in silence until Aragorn finally spoke. "Legolas I can't just wait here, besides I refuse to let you leave alone."

"You are sure that you wish to accompany me? We may not be able to return until after the winter season." Legolas questioned one last time in a final attempt to dissuade the human.

"Legolas, I am going." Aragorn stated flatly ending the dispute.

Again the Elf sighed this time in defeat, and the two walked out of the room to enjoy their last day in the elven haven.

Hopefully this will make the future chapters a little clearer! Reviews please!


	5. Reawakened Fears

Well as promied, here is chapter 5 its rather long as well! A million thanks 2 all my reviewers! Hope you like it!

**-Chapter 5-**

**Reawakened Fears**

Aragorn and Legolas had just finished saddling their horses and securing their packs when Elrond and the twins came to say farewell.

The Elf Lord pulled Estel into a tight hug, and whispered into his ear. "Please, be careful Estel, and send word as soon as you reach Mirkwood."

"I will Ada. I should be back after the spring season arrives." The human replied with a smile.

"It will be so quiet with out the two of you here." Elrond said softly.

"Ada, what about us? Don't worry you two, we will keep the house in an uproar while you're gone." The twins replied in unison.

Aragorn and Legolas both laughed as they mounted their horses.

"You take care as well Legolas. I suppose that we will be seeing you in the spring also?" Elrond questioned.

"It is possible." the prince answered with a grin.

"Farewell." Aragorn said as the two spurred their horses onward.

"Farewell my Estel." Elrond whispered as he waved to the retreating figures. 'Valar protect them.'

The two friends rode off into the cover of the trees at a fast trot.

* * *

"Kelvar, It's time!" Malazack said with a sneer as he raced into their camp. "Ready the horses and start packing, we need to track them now."

Immediately Kelvar, the younger of the two douses the fire and began saddling the horses. Malazack gathered their meager supplies and their weapons and loaded them onto his horse. With their small camp dismantled, the two mounted their horses and rode off at a gallop, with Malazack leading the way.

* * *

The two friends rode in silence, happy just enjoying each other's company.

"Well, what did I tell you? This was a great idea, and you know it!" Aragorn said in triumph.

"My friend I think you are right… for once in your life." He said with a grin.

"What do you mean for once in my life? I've had many great plans and ideas." The ranger said in defense.

"Name one," Legolas retaliated playfully, "One that didn't end in disaster where we didn't get injured or captured or in trouble with someone!"

"Alright you have made your point!" the human laughed. "Besides your no better." He continued in a soft voice thinking the elf was unable to hear him.

Legolas playfully smacked the ranger upside the head. "I heard that!"

"Well its true!" Aragorn declared laughing harder than before when he saw the scowl on the Elf's face.

"Aragorn let me tell you I…" but the elf suddenly froze causing Aragorn to stop laughing.

"What is it?" He quietly questioned.

"Something is wrong. Let us leave this place quickly." The prince answered his face drawn with concern.

The two spurred their horses into a run despite the dangers of them possibly slipping on the wet mud that was a remnant from the previous days storm.

"Duck!" Legolas yelled, but was to late. Aragorn's neck caught on a rope that was suspiciously rigged across the trail between two trees, and he was viciously ripped from the back of his horse.

Aragorn saw stars dancing before his eyes as his back impacted with the ground sending his head snapping back painfully. His eyes began to water in pain from the trauma.

Legolas spun his horse around, dismounted and threw Aragorn into his saddle despite his protests of pain. Legolas remounted, kicked his horse and the two sped away into the forest.  
Legolas suddenly stopped. Two men on black horses blocked the path, so he veered left into the dense trees maneuvering the horse as best he could while holding onto the ranger for dear life.

Arrows flew past his head one grazing his cheek, so he quickened his pace in an effort to out run his pursuers.

"Kelvar! Let them go." Malazack yelled above the horses pounding hoofs and labored breathing.

"No! We almost have them!" The younger man yelled back.

"Let them go!" He yelled again this time louder, and finally Kelvar slowed his horse.  
He watched as Legolas disappeared into the trees and cursed loudly.

"Why did you do that? We had them!" He yelled in Malazack's face.

"Because," Malazack answered struggling to keep his temper under control, "The Ranger is injured, the rope worked. He will slow the elf. We have them right where we want them." He smiled with content.

"I see now, forgive me." Kelvar said apologetically.

"It is well I know how bad you want this. I want it as well, but we must bide our time until the moment is right. Let them think they are safe; we will be ready."

With that the two turned their horses around and retraced their steps back to their camp.

* * *

Aragorn's unconscious body sat lifeless in the saddle, butLegolas, in an effortto distance themselves from their attackersrode until his horse was too tired to continue.

He dismounted and laid his cloak on the ground. He then carefully removed Aragorn from his horse and placed him on the cloak.

He removed his tunic and saw that already a large dark bruise formed on his back and neck. Thankfully none of the deep cuts from the glass episode, that had occurred only two nights ago, had opened.

Legolas carefully turned Aragorn onto his back and winced at the sight. His neck was cut open from the cord that had knocked him from his horse. Legolas carefully treated it with herbs from his own small supply because Aragorn's horse had yet to return to them. He then wrapped it cloth he had torn from his tunic.

Aragorn moaned softly as the Elf picked up his head to get the makeshift bandage secured. This caused the elf to worry.  
After several hours Aragorn slowly awoke, his head pounding.

"Legolas," He whispered, hand reaching to his throat in pain.

Legolas rose from where he was sitting by the small fire he had made. He grabbed his water skin and allowed Aragorn to drink from it before he continued.

"What happened?" He asked his crushed windpipes feeling a little better after the refreshind drink.

He started to sit up, but a sharp pain lancing through his back forced him to lie back down.

"You were knocked off your horse and…" Legolas was interrupted.

"I remember that part, what happened after you pulled me on your horse?" Aragorn asked again rephrasing his question.

"Two men on black horses caused me to leave the trail and they then chased me until suddenly they just disappeared." Legolas told the shortened tale.

"What happened to your face?" Aragorn said as he brushed the cut across Legolas' cheek.

"An arrow, it was nothing." Aragorn smiled despite his pain.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Aragorn asked patiently as the Elf tried to remember exactly.

"Yes, one of the men was tall with dark hair, he seemed older to me, and he bore a scar on his right cheek. The other was shorter with blond hair." Legolas described the two men for Aragorn, whose smile soon faded from his face.

"It can not be." He said quietly.

"What? Who are they Aragorn?" Legolas demanded as his friends face changed from one horror to confusion.

"Legolas, do you remember that one trip that you took with the Rangers and I? Into that town not to far from here?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, but why… Aragorn it's not possible." Legolas' eyes grew wide.

"Yes, my friend I'm afraid it is." Aragorn replied gravely.

"I thought they were jailed and executed; I thought their whole group was." Legolas stated.

"As did I my friend. What they did to those people and children was monstrous. We are no longer safe in or around Rivendell's forests. We must leave. Now." Aragorn's voice held what sounded like years of unspoken fears that had been reawakened.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Don't worry you will find out who they are in the next chapter. Reviews Please! 


	6. Darkness Uncovered

I have surprisingly completed the next chapter... Thanks to all my reviewers... You're reviews are what keeps the ideas flowing! Hope you like this new Chapter!

**-Part 6-**

**Darkness Uncovered**

Time escaped them and soon the sun had crept behind the surrounding trees, casting shadow upon the small camp.

"Aragorn, we shall sleep in the trees tonight. I will build a flet for us to rest upon. From there you can perhaps refresh my memory of these men and what happen so many years ago. The details are not as clear as they once were." Legolas said with a touch of embarrassment.

"I will have no problem with recounting the tale, but tell me how will I climb a tree if I can barely sit up by myself." Aragorn's look soon turned from one of amusement to one of displeasure. Legolas simply smiled.

"You know quite well how you will get up that tree." He said with a glint in his eye.

"Legolas, I refuse to be carried like a child… Legolas… Come back here Elf!" Aragorn protested as the prince gracefully jumped into the trees. "Legolas, let's just stay down here… On The Ground." The human yelled to the prince, growing more irritated by the minuet.

"Aragorn, you know that with those men hunting us, we will be much safer in a tree. Now keep quiet while I…"

A loud crack resounded throughout the small clearing, and Aragorn was soon staring at a very disgruntled Elf, who was sitting amid the leaves of a fallen branch.

"Legolas, you did not just fall from a tree, did you?" Aragorn asked, laughter shining in his eyes.

"For your sake human, let it go!" Legolas warned with a threatening glare that only sparked the ranger's mirth.

Aragorn was laughing so hard that his back started to pain him causing him to grimace.

"Serves you right!" Legolas said with a hint of amusement at his own clumsiness.

"I am sorry my friend, but I have never seen you fall from a tree before." The human attempted to apologize, but failed miserably as he again began to laugh.

Legolas arose from the clutter, and again, more cautiously, climbed the tree.

"Be careful Legolas." Aragorn yelled out between laughs.  
"Oh, hush up human!" Legolas replied in a muffled voice.

"Clumsy Elf!" Aragorn called out.

The banter continued until finally the elf had completed his work. He suddenly jumped down from the tree causing Aragorn to start.

"Fidgety Human." Legolas said with a smirk.

"So what now?" Aragorn asked slightly agitated by the Elf's antics.

"Well if you do not kill me first, I plan to carry you up the tree so we remain safe." The elf said sarcastically.

"Legolas, I am quite happy right here." The ranger returned stubbornly.

"I guess I will simply have to bind your arms and legs then. What a great tale I will have to share with your brothers upon our return!" Legolas threatened.

"You would not dare." Aragorn replied with a defiant stare.

"Oh, really now?" The Elf questioned.

"Alright, you win," the human said, and sighed in defeat. "Besides, seeing you fall out of that tree will make a wonderful tale also, don't you think?" He grinned back at the Elf.

"I won't tell your brothers if you don't, now let me help you up there so you can tell me the story." Legolas replied.

After several attempts, all ending in disaster the pair finally made it to the sturdy flet that Legolas had constructed.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes, I remember." Aragorn said aloud. "As you know during my time with the Rangers, we ran into some trouble in a small town, that was once not too far from here. I sent a message to you asking for assistance with the problem. It appeared to us that there was a group of occultists that were terrorizing the townspeople and supposedly sacrificing their animals and occasionally their children, who were taken from the streets late at night." Aragorn paused and shifted his back to a more comfortable position, then continued. "That was when you arrived. Things soon became out of hand. A child was taken and as you must remember; we followed them in an attempt to save the child."

Legolas nodded in recollection and allowed Aragorn to continue.

"We ran for what seemed like hours through dark woods until we came upon their ritual site. With the element of surprise on our side we broke up the ceremony and rescued the child. Halbarad soon lead the rest of my kinsmen and we over took all but one, the leader, who was called Malazack. While you and the rest of us had our hands full he escaped. Upon seeing this I followed him. I confronted him and we dueled fiercely, but in the end I struck him leaving that scar that you saw upon his face. However, I did not take his life, instead I brought him back to the town, only to find it ravaged by fire, and all of its occupants murdered." Aragorn's face darkened in disgust.

"You do not have to continue if it pains you mellon nin." Legolas whispered softly.

"I must, you need know what I did after you departed for your home." Again he picked up the tale from where he left off. "With the town and it's people dead, I returned to Rivendell with the seven prisoners to ask for the counsel of Lord Elrond. Upon his request we brought them to the nearest town, which at the time was Bree. There they were charged with murder and sentenced to be hanged. This is where the story ends, for I left the Rangers to be with my family for a time. I can only guess that these two escaped while the others perished." Aragorn sat back and sighed in exhaustion; his injuries were finally taking their toll.

"What I do not understand is how they managed to escape when the others did not." Legolas pondered aloud.

"I am afraid I do not know, but when I was with Malazack, I remember feeling a dark presence that enveloped him when we fought. It was almost as if he held a hidden power within him." Aragorn said worry entwined in his words.

"Well, what ever we are up against, you can certainly not face him in the condition you are in now." Legolas stated with a soft smile. "Get some rest Aragorn. I will keep the first watch."

"Do you promise to wake me so I can take the second watch?" The human questioned with skepticism.

"I promise." The Elf lied, he would let Aragorn rest, he needed it.

"Hannon llë, mellon nin." Aragorn whispered as he settled down by the trunk of the tree.

"Quel esta (Sleep well), mellon nin" Legolas replied.

He began to hum softly as the stars filled the clear summer sky.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 6... Hey no evilcliffhanger!I hope it cleared up who Kelvar and Malazack were and why they are seeking revenge! Reviews Please! 


	7. Pick Your Battles

I know it's taking forever, but the 7th chapter is finally here!Hopeyou like it!

**-Part 7-**

**Pick Your Battles**

Aragorn awoke to the sun shining brightly through the trees leafy branches. The rays of light played upon his face as the tree's leaves swayed in the slight breeze; it warmed his face and he smiled. He thought of home as he lay there basking in the warmth and a sudden longing came over him. He never realized that even being away for so short a time filled him with desire to once again be with his family. Family…

"Legolas?" Aragorn ground out voice raspy. The wound on his throat smarted and caused him to grasp his neck in pain. He looked around frantically, but the elf was nowhere in sight. He went to stand, but sorely realized that every movement caused his back and head to ache. Nevertheless he pushed the pain aside and stood up slowly. He was hit with a wave of dizziness and sunk back down against the trunk of the strong tree.

'This is going to be easy.' He said to himself sarcastically as he rested against the rough bark.

Leaves rustled as a breeze blew through the trees. Aragorn could hear faint footsteps padding along with a relatively quiet rhythm, but something was amiss. The beats would every now and then gain a step or two, signaling to the ranger that there were two people.

They grew louder with each passing moment and Aragorn grew nervous. He knew that he was unable to defend himself properly against one opponent, let alone fend off two. Someone began to climb up the tree. His peaceful moment forgotten Aragorn began to think of a plan for an escape if need be.

"Legolas?" Aragorn tested quietly, knowing the elf would hear him. When he heard no answer he began to make his way slowly over to the edge of the flet. Branches and leaves obscured his view of the ground below; their twisted arms tangled together in a web of sharp twigs.

'Maybe this was not as smart as I thought it would be.' he said to himself contemplating his next move. Whoever was climbing up the tree was making quick work of it, and before long Aragorn caught sight of the person he dreaded seeing.

Malazack landed on the flet with incredible ease and a smile split his face.

"Hello, ranger!" he said with a laugh that made Aragorn's blood run cold.

'Anything is better than this.' he thought staring at the mad man behind him. He took a deep breath in an attempt to relax his body; he covered his eyes with his arms and pushed himself off of the flet.

Branches tore at him and ripped his clothes as he recklessly made his way down the tree. His arm snagged on a protruding branch that was particularly sharp and he let out a cry of pain as his force ripped a deep gash in his arm.

After what seemed like an endless jungle of branches, he hit the ground with full force on his shoulder. He felt a sharp pain lance through it when he landed, but he ignored it, the adrenalin in his system the only thing keeping him moving.

He rose only to be knocked back down again by another person. Kelvar tackled him from behind sending pain lancing through Aragorn's body. Despite his injuries Aragorn fought back with unexpected vigor.

The ranger's blood was everywhere, yet by the time Malazack had made his way down he had almost overcome the younger man. Malazack drew his dagger and jumped into the rough fight.

Before Aragorn knew what had hit him Malazack had slid his dagger under the rangers throat. The fight was over. He had lost.

Malazack nodded to Kelvar who cautiously tied Aragorn's hands behind his back. Aragorn suppressed a groan as his dislocated shoulder was painfully manipulated into an uncomfortable position. Kelvar gave the rope a yank when he had finished causing the ranger to wince as the rough cord rubbed against the gash that ran from his elbow to his wrist. The young man only laughed.

"Walk, Ranger." Malazack spat. He shoved Aragorn away from him as if in disgust. Aragorn staggered clumsily. The adrenalin rush was all but over and his body was failing him.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the two men forced the ranger to continue; at times they were half dragging him. Aragorn lost all track of time; he simply concentrated on breathing and putting one-foot in front of the other, his slowness earning him a shove every time stumbled.

Finally the ranger emerged from the trees and entered a small clearing. Aragorn soon found what he feared he would find. Legolas, who was gagged and tied between two trees, had blood dripping from under the gag and bruises forming on his face. The elf's eyes grew wide as he looked at Aragorn, who was obviously oblivious to the shape he was really in.

Anger burned in his chest as Malazack and Kelvar attempted to gag him. He fought, but his struggles were cut short as a fist impacted with his stomach. As the soiled cloth touched his lips the ranger firmly shut his mouth and again began to struggle. There was a faint scent on the cloth that Aragorn recognized as a narcotic.

Kelvar, noticing that this would take longer than he wanted it to, dug his nails in the gash on the ranger's arm. Aragorn yelled in pain, and as soon as he opened his mouth Malazack slid the gag into his mouth.

The drug took affect almost immediately, and Aragorn went limp. Malazack dropped him to the ground, giving him a kick.

"Kelvar, go tie him next to the elf." He growled nursing a black eye that Aragorn had given him during their fight.

Kelvar did as he was told and dragged the ranger's body to where Legolas was suspended. He roughly tied the ranger in the same fashion, but the ranger's feet were lower to the ground because Kelvar could not lift the unconscious human.

Legolas looked at his friend. He spotted his dislocated arm immediately by the way it hung from the bonds. Legolas vowed at that moment to protect Aragorn at all costs. He then allowed his head to sink back down.

"Do not fear Strider. We will escape, but we must pick our battles wisely my friend." he whispered to the unconscious ranger as he watched their captors with a glare.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Poor Aragorn and Legolas! Reviews Please... they're what keep me going! LaughsThanks 2 allmy reviewers.See you nextchapter! 

Násië tana vandlya ná almárëa


	8. Unwelcomed Healing

Well i know it's early, but i dont know when the next time i will be able to post is. Thanks to all my reviewers! An now here is the next chapter!

-**Part 8-**

**Unwelcomed Healing**

Legolas grew worried as the day slowly waned. Aragorn had quickly paled and his arm still bled profusely. The two men had not looked at them since they had returned with Aragorn and Legolas was getting desperate to aid his friend, so he took a chance. He began to struggle until finally Malazack looked up disturbed by the racket the elf had made.

"Kelvar get that Elf to… Kelvar," he said in an angrier tone. " I thought you stopped the ranger's bleeding! Look at how pale he's gotten; I do not want him dead yet!"

Kelvar shrank back from the scolding, but soon regained his confidence.

"If you wanted me to heal the ranger why did you not say so?" He challenged the older man, who was now rummaging through a dirty pack.

"I did not want you to heal him, but I most definitely do not want him dead until he and the elf have paid the price for what they did to us. Now do as I said!" Malazack yelled at him.

"Fine!" the younger man shouted back.

Kelvar picked up a water skin and a dirty cloth. He then approached the unconscious ranger. Legolas eyed him suspiciously. Kelvar only grinned menacingly in return. He looked at Aragorn with disdain and then turned to Malazack.

"He has a dislocated shoulder, do you wish for me to set it?" He questioned as if bored with the situation already.

"Why not," Malazack replied with a smile playing upon his lips, "I shall have fun dislocating it again!"

Legolas' eyes flashed with protective anger, and it was not lost upon Malazack.

"What's wrong Elf," he said rising from where he was seated. The setting sun gave his face a red hue that almost looked evil. He walked over to Aragorn, whose head hung low hiding the fact that he had finally awoken from his unconscious state. "Don't want me to hurt your little human friend?"

He sneered as he punched the ranger in the abdomen eliciting a groan of pain around the gag, as the human's breath was knocked out of him.

Legolas' head fell in guilt. He scolded himself for further endangering Aragorn.

"That's what I thought Elf." He said with a satisfied air.

Aragorn's head rose and his eyes betrayed his painful and confused state.

Kelvar carelessly cut his bonds and the ranger fell to the floor. Kelvar then roughly pulled off Aragorn's leather overcoat and threw it down alongside of the prisoners' weapons.

"Kelvar," Malazack called the young human who turned just in time to catch a glass bottle that contained a bright red-orange powder. "Use at least half." He said with a grin, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

"Oh I will" He returned the smile as he began to brutally clean Aragorn's wounds. Every time the ranger moaned he kicked him violently.

When the gash was clean he generously poured the powdered mixture into the clean wound. Aragorn tried to withdraw his arm from the tight grasp, but fail miserably. He suppressed a cry as the powder began to viciously burn. When Kelvar finished he wrapped the wound sloppily and signaled Malazack for his assistance.

Malazack grasped the ranger's newly wrapped gash tightly causing the man to wince in pain.

"Did you enjoy that concoction Ranger? I made it especially for you." He whispered into Aragorn's ear as the human wreathed in pain.  
Legolas watched helplessly as the two set Aragorn's shoulder. With a sickening pop the shoulder was reset. Aragorn, unable to bear the pain any longer fell into the dark repose of unconsciousness.

Not wanting to have to reset the ranger's shoulder again Kelvar tied him to one of the trees with his arms drawn tightly to his sides. Aragorn's head lolled to the side and remained there.

"You're next Elf." Malazack threatened as he and Kelvar began collecting firewood that was scattered throughout the small clearing.

Legolas stared back with defiance, and began loosening his gag as best he could. He needed to talk to Aragorn and keep him coherent.

* * *

Elrond, who sat amid a mess of papers and books, rose to stretch his muscles. He had been sitting for hours trying to put a hole in the work that had piled up since Aragorn and Legolas had arrived, half-dead, from their last mishap. He sighed and opened the door to his study only to see the twins charging up the stairs, and heading toward him. 

'What now?' he questioned to himself as they took their last few steps and stopped in front of him. They were both winded, so Elrond waited patiently as the twins caught their breath.

"Ada, something has happened to Estel!" They blurted out in unison.

"How do you know this?" The Elf lord questioned, his tone became serious.

"We found his horse in the courtyard, covered in sweat and rearing at anyone who approached it. Estel's pack was still tied to the saddle." Elrohir answered his father's question worry consuming him.

"I feared this would happen. Go alert Glorfindel; tell him to take a contingent of Elves with him and search for Estel and Legolas." Elrond gravely instructed them and Elrohir took of running to relay the message.

"What shall we do Ada? Surely you do not expect us to wait here for them to return." Elladan stated.

"We are going to look for them ourselves, Elladan. If someone has harmed them in any way I swear they will regret the day they laid hands upon them." The Elf lord replied with determination in his eyes.

"Now hurry, we must find them quickly. I am concerned for the both of them." Elrond replied fear evident in his words.

Elladan raced to ready the horses while Elrond changed from his robes into proper riding attire.

He arrived in a loose fitting royal blue tunic, leggings and tall boots. A quiver and bow were slung over his proud shoulders and his sword Hadhafang gleamed dangerously at his side.

The three Elves mounted their horses. Glorfindel and his company followed suit, several of them holding glow globes that normally would have been seen shedding light upon Rivendell's halls.

"If we do not return by dawn, come searching for us, for we will most likely have found them." Elrond instructed them.

"Be careful, mellon nin." Glorfindel said to the Elf lord.

"I will, and you will do well to do the same, my friend." Elrond replied with a smile.

With that the two parties rode off into the dark forest in hopes of finding Estel and Legolas.

Poor Aragorn and Legolas, hold on! Help is on the way... May be (grins evilly)!Well that was a long one! Hope you liked it! Reviews please! As I said the next one will take longer, so i hope this early update will make up for it!

násië **tana** **_vandlya _****ná almárëa **


	9. Lost Reality

Hey, wow chapter 9 already and its a long one...And my first story to hit 50 reviews! Thanks to all my reviewers! And now here's chapter 9!

**-Part 9-**

**Lost Reality**

Aragorn looked up and stared into the hypnotizing red flames that danced before him in the fire ring. He had just awoken from his unconscious state and was now in severe pain. The powder that was poured into his large cut again began to burn unmercifully.

His fever glazed eyes turned to Legolas, who had heard the ranger stirring and now look upon him. An overwhelming sadness took hold of the Elf as he looked into the feverish gaze.

'Aragorn did not deserve this; he was simply fulfilling his duty to protect all people from wrongs. Why was he being punished for this? It does not make any sense whatsoever.' Legolas thought to himself as he soothed the ranger with a comforting look.

Malazack had left Kelvar to guard the prisoners while he went to hunt, but Kelvar had quickly neglected his duties and fallen asleep. Legolas wanted to do more but knew he was unable to, so with his gag loosened enough, he slipped it out of his mouth. As soon as he was free of the obstruction he quietly began to sing to help relax his friend and hopefully give Aragorn a reprieve from his suffering.

Legolas did not get more than six lines out before Malazack came striding back into the camp with no game.

"You! Keep quiet." He walked over to the Elf and backhanded him. Aragorn's anger rose steadily as the continued to strike the elf across the face. With a newly gained reason to resent the man who was beating his friend he quickly loosened his gag until it fell around his neck.

"I see you have returned empty handed. The forests are not as kind to murderers and worshipers of the dark." Aragorn's voice was scratchy from a lack of water, but an air of defiance was contained in the words and a smile of satisfaction crossed his face.

Legolas knew what the Ranger was doing, and swore that he would kill Aragorn if they ever got out of their new predicament.

"Well Ranger, it seems you have found your tongue, now lets here that voice of yours scream." Malazack said slyly in return as he stepped over to where the Ranger was. "You have a proud reputation, that I will be quite pleased to break." He said grasping Aragorn's throat and cutting off the flow of precious oxygen to the ranger's lungs.

Aragorn thrashed his head wildly and kicked out at Malazack, who was enjoying it until one of the kicks hit its mark, causing him to release his grip on the ranger's throat.

Aragorn coughed and gasped for air as his lungs once again began to function. His neck had again begun to bleed, but he ignored it keeping his gazed focused on the ground before him and ignoring the man who was now towering over him in a fit of rage.

Legolas watched in horror at what had played out before his eyes. His jaw ached where Malazack had hit him, and he feared that it could have been severely damaged. He licked his lip and tasted blood, knowing immediately that it had been split. However, he was soon dragged back into reality when he realized that Malazack was once again digging through his dirty pack.

Aragorn's face was stoned, but his eyes were filled with fear as his captor returned, now with a blackish- blue liquid.

"Drink it!" he forced the glass vial to the ranger lips. Aragorn, of course did not comply with the order, which only caused Malazack's fit of rage to grow. He grew impatient and grabbed the ranger's nose; cutting off his air supply, in an effort to force Aragorn's mouth open. He was unaware of how long he could actually hold his breath.

Thirty seconds passed without any progress, and Malazack growing impatient punched Aragorn in the midsection forcing what air he still held out and opening his mouth.

Malazack eagerly poured the mixture into Aragorn's mouth. He held the ranger's jaw closed until his reflexes forced him to swallow the concoction.

Aragorn coughed and sputtered as the foul liquid slid down his throat. Malazack then smiled brushing stray locks of dark hair from his eyes.

"That should teach you to hold your insolent tongue." He snickered as he walked over to where Kelvar had finally stirred, and scolded him for being lazy and neglecting his orders to keep the prisoners under control.

"Strider, what did he give to you?" Legolas whispered his concern to his human companion as soon as the two had drifted off to sleep.

"I do not know Legolas. I do not feel any different than before ingesting it." He replied just as quietly. Only Legolas could have picked out the worried tone in his friends voice.

The two remained quiet for the remainder of the night fearing what might come with the dawn.

* * *

Elrond was growing impatient; already dawn was slowly creeping toward them. They had found little that would help aid them in their search and despite their extraordinary vision; they were still hampered by the darkness. 

"Ada, let us return and wait until the morning. If we accidentally miss their tracks, we could end up going over them and taking away all hopes of finding Estel and Legolas." Elrohir suggested; lines of worry creased his ageless face.

"You are right, ion nin. We shall return when it is light enough; perhaps Glorfindel has had better luck." Elrond said, a hint of failure hidden in the words.

With out another word the three rode off in the direction of Rivendell.

* * *

Aragorn awoke the next day; his head spun and throbbed with every blink of his eyes. 

A figure stood in the middle of the camp. The shadow approached him, and as his vision cleared he recognized Arwen, his beloved who lived in the woods of Lorien.

"Arwen!" he called out to her, a feeling of bliss overcame his fatigued.

"Why do you call out to me, human? Do not dare make foul the fairest of all languages by having it pour from your mouth." She commanded her tone sounding disgusted.

Aragorn's smile quickly vanished into a look of panic.

"Arwen, do you not remember me? Please, help me." He pleaded eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I have never been unfortunate enough to know you, or even view your sad form from afar. You are false in even believing that you are even worthy enough to serve me, let alone be acquainted with me." With that said she turned her back on him and disappeared into the trees.

Legolas stared in disbelief as Aragorn yelled out at nothing.

Malazack and Kelvar, who had been awoken by the shouting Ranger now laughed at Aragorn, who was caught in a vicious cycle of hallucinations.

"Enjoying your medicine?" Malazack mocked the human. Tearstains left watery trails down the ranger's cheeks as he looked at Legolas.

Legolas gasped as he stared into the cloudy eyes, the brightness was taken from them, leaving eyes devoid of all emotion but pain.

"What have you done, you demon!" He shouted to Malazack, an untamed fire of hatred blazed in his eyes.

"I taught him a lesson that you will soon learn as well if you do not curb that tongue of yours Elf." He answered matching Legolas' anger.

"Telcontar, pelnna i cálë! (Strider, return to the light!)" The Elf called to Aragorn in hopes of breaking spell that held the human prisoner.

To the Elf's satisfaction Aragorn began to stir from the illusion. Legolas smiled as he looked upon his friends silver eyes that once again held the spark that was unique to only him.

"Elf, do you wish only harm upon him?" Malazack questioned as he dug through his pack. He now removed a bluish-white powder from it. "This is the main ingredient in the delirium mixture. I have tested it and found it too strong for most, but I believe, since you continue interfering with out little lessons, that he can handle it."

Legolas pulled at his bonds, causing his wrists to bleed. He needed to stop this madness.

"Well, judging by your response, you must think so as well." A twist grin formed on his face.

Ripping Aragorn's sleeve he revealed the wrapped wound. The bandages were bloody. Malazack slit the bandages with his dagger, causing the helpless ranger to wince.

With the flick of his wrist, Malazack reopened the large wound and carelessly dumped the powder onto the now bleeding gash. It quickly dissolved into the blood and was carried away into the ranger's blood stream.

"We leave as soon as his symptoms begin." He announced with a smile to the Elf, who stared in horror at his friend, who was now breathing heavily as if his chest was being crushed.

Legolas knew there that it was only a matter of time before their captors grew tired of these games. They needed to escape. In the dirt he began to scratch out a message with the tip of his boot. He prayed to the Valar that someone would see it.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Wow their in trouble... good thing I only get grounded for being a smart-alick... Aragorn really needs to keep his trap shut, o well, we still love you Aragorn! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Please!

Also, please check out this new website... there are a lot of great stories on this site all focused on Aragorn and Legolas angst!


	10. Living Sacrifices

Chapter 10... its a little shorter then the more recent ones, butI was really sick today with a fever and all and it was hard to concentrate. Thanks to all my reviewers...I hope you like it!

**-Part 10-**

**Living Sacrifices**

Every nerve in Aragorn's body was screaming. The pain intensified with each breath.

"Time to leave, ranger!" Malazack announced with a sickening smile. Kelvar cut Aragorn's bonds and he slumped to the ground with a grimace. Every thing that came in contact with his drugged body caused him pain. It was a relentless ache that was increased by the slightest touch.

Malazack pulled him to his feet with a tight grip that caused Aragorn to cry out in pain. He tied the ranger's hands in front of him with a long line of rope.

The same was done with Legolas, whose other end was attached to the horse's saddle. Kelvar, who had finally finished with Legolas, tied the ranger to the elf.

Legolas felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He friend leaned upon a nearby tree, which despite taking the pressure off of his weary legs gave him no relief, for the simple touch of the tree caused him an unbearable amount of pain, which was visible in Aragorn's eyes.

Legolas made an approach to aid his friend, but a yank on the rough rope and the bite of a leather horsewhip caused him to stop.

"We will have none of that, my friend." Malazack hissed with pleasure.

"Where are you taking us?" Legolas demanded, surprised when he received an answer.

"If you must know," Malazack spoke in an impatient tone as if he had answered this a hundred times before, "We are returning to the place where you and your intrusive friend disturbed out ritual sacrifice." Malazack smiled and continued, "We need to complete the ceremony, only this time we have more to offer." With that he kicked his horse on.

Legolas grew desperate; this was it, his last chance. They needed to escape or be found soon or it would be too late for both of them.

They walked on at an agonizingly slow pace. Aragorn lagged behind them. The weakened ranger, who was oblivious to the root that protruded from the ground, suddenly tripped, pulling the Elf down with him.

After dragging the pair for several feet, Malazack stopped his horse and dismounted. Kelvar looked on eagerly.

Anger shone in Malazack's eyes as he strode over to where Aragorn was clumsily attempting to gain his feet. He backhanded the ranger sharply, causing him to collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"I grow tired of you, ranger!" he said with annoyance, kicking him viciously.

Legolas was finished watching his friend being abused by this man, if he was even worthy of being called that. The Elf quickly gained his feet, and using his bound hands, pulled the ropes over Malazack's head and proceeded to choke him.

Kelvar gaped at the sudden attack and jumped down to aid Malazack, who was struggling for air. He grabbed his dagger and plunged it into Legolas' arm. The Elf cried out in pain and surprise as the weapon was driven into him causing him to loosen his hold on Malazack. This was all he needed to ram his fist into the Elf's face and escape from his grasp.

Malazack took hold of the Elf, and slammed him into a nearby tree. Legolas' head contacted with it, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Aragorn, who was lying on the ground trying to steady his breath, stared on in horror as the scene played out before him.

"Kelvar, bind the elf and ranger. We will rest here until he regains consciousness." Malazack ordered, as he soothingly rubbed his own neck.

Aragorn put up no resistance as his feet were bound together, but when Malazack crouched down beside him, dagger and drug in hand he began to frantically struggle.

"Hold still!" he shouted as he grasped Aragorn's arm. He pushed up the ripped sleeve revealing the now infected gash.

"Please, not again." Aragorn pleaded weakly as Malazack slit a small section of the cut open again and administered the drug.

"I do not envy you," Malazack said with a smile, "But then again I do not pity you either, ranger." He rose and left Aragorn, whose heart began to race as the drug once again took its effect on him.

Legolas did not stir from where he was carelessly thrown; his arm, which was still bleeding, was left neglected.

* * *

"Ada, I found something!" Elladan exclaimed.

The trio of elves had returned to their searching after the sun had risen, giving aid to their efforts. Elladan had come upon the dried print that was left in the mud only two days ago by Aragorn's mount.

"Yes, Elladan, I think you have." Elrond said, his tone reflecting a sense of renewed hope.

The clues were unraveling slowly, but eventually they came upon the flet that Legolas had built. The dried blood that they found mixed in with the dirt beneath the tree caused them to quicken their pace, their fear only mounting with this discovery.

'Please let them be safe.' Elrond prayed, trying to maintain his emotions, as they followed the trail of Aragorn's blood and footsteps, that at times showed evidence of him being dragged over the forest floor.

* * *

Legolas stirred from where he was awkwardly lying only to discover that he was draped over a horse. He cautiously looked behind them only to see Aragorn being pulled along by the horse. The rope was tight between his hands and the saddle causing Legolas to wince in pain as he watched the rope steadily turn red with blood.

His arm stung as the horse jostled him about, and his head throbbed dully. His escape had failed. They would be killed, and no one would know what had become of them.

Legolas fought internally with himself for allowing Aragorn to accompany him. He knew that if he had not allowed it, Aragorn would have followed him on his own. Then what would have become of him, he would have been in the same situation, only alone.

The saddle was jerked under Legolas as Aragorn collapsed to his knees and awkwardly fought to gain his feet again. Legolas closed his eyes, unable to watch his friend's fight to remain on his feet., for he knew that they were only to be killed when their destination was reached.

A single tear fell from his eyes and disappeared into the foliage as the horse steadily trudged onward.

Poor Legolas and Aragorn...I hope Elrond gets there in time! Reviews please...they will make me feel a whole lot better:) See you next chapter!


	11. A Lethal Rescue

I was going 2 wait to post but the suspense was killing me!Chapter 11... well I guess being sick has its advantages! Here is the next chapter its short because i really couldn't add anymore...you'll understand once you have read it...hope you like it, and Thanks to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Part 11-**

**A Lethal Rescue**

The trio of Elves soon came upon the deserted camp where Aragorn and Legolas had been held captive. The fire had long ago died out and only a pile of ashes was left in the small fire ring. The camp had been abandoned quickly and signs of inhabitance still lingered in the small clearing.

Elrohir, upon examining the fire more closely, found blackened coils of rope that appeared to have been thrown in shortly before the fire was extinguished. Anger shone in his eyes for he knew that the rough cords had been used to bind his brother and possibly his friend.

The twins combed over the camp, but Elrond, who was compelled to look on its outskirts, came to the place where Aragorn and Legolas had been bound.

Elrond soon came upon Aragorn's leather overcoat and both the ranger's and Legolas' weapons. Moving closer he soon discovered Legolas' message.

"Elladan, Elrohir, we must hurry! I fear that their time is slipping away." Elrond announced gravely as he mounted his horse and carefully secured Aragorn and Legolas' weapons to his saddle.

"What did you find, Ada?" Elladan questioned as the three followed the trail that Legolas had pointed out.

"Legolas scratched his royal insignia and the direction that they were taken in the dirt. We will find them; I only hope that we make it in time. The three Elves raced on through the forest following the trail that Legolas had cleverly pointed out.

* * *

The sun was blazing by the time Malazack and Kelvar had neared their intended destination, and the trees offered little relief from the heat.

Aragorn's head was dripping with sweat, and his knees were bloody from his weakened body falling so often. Legolas, who had lost a considerable amount of blood, drifted in and out of consciousness.

Malazack soon stopped his horse in front of a large clearing. Aragorn dropped to the ground in exhaustion. His breathing was heavy and erratic due to the heat and humidity that the trees seemed to capture and from the drug that had only been administered several hours ago.

Malazack dismounted and to Aragorn's dismay started towards him. Aragorn frantically backed up as much as his bonds would allow.

"One more time, ranger." Malazack announced with pleasure.

"I can't… please." Aragorn begged his voice scratchy from a lack of water.

"You have no choice." Malazack said as he knelt down and drew his dagger.

"I won't!" Aragorn yelled as he kicked out with his feet catching Malazack in the jaw and causing the man to drop his weapon.

Elrond and the twins, with their impeccable hearing, heard the weak cry in the distance and quickly turned their horses in the direction that it came from.

Aragorn picked up the dagger, shakily rose to his feet and severed the bonds that held hands.

Kelvar quickly dismounted to help disarm the ranger, leaving the pale elf lying unconscious on the horse.

Aragorn's eyes flashed with desperation as he backed away from his captors, who advanced on him as a wolf does its wounded prey.

Kelvar drew his own dagger, and stepped in closer to the frantic ranger.

Aragorn felt the pounding of hoofs through the ground as Elrond and the twins raced to where he was.

Kelvar grew impatient and attempted to drive his dagger into Aragorn, who despite his condition dodged the knife and returned the thrust slicing through Kelvar's arm.

Kelvar yelped in pain and quickly drew back his wounded arm. Malazack, angry at his reckless attempts to bring down the ranger grabbed the weapon from the younger man.

He advanced on Aragorn, who suddenly backed into a tree throwing him off balance.

Malazack swiftly knocked the weapon from Aragorn's hand, grabbed him from behind and placed his dagger under the ranger's throat. Malazack's back faced the trees. The hoof beats grew louder.

He laughed maliciously at the ranger's weak attempts to get free. He pressed the weapon against Aragorn's neck drawing a thin line of blood from the previous wound caused two days ago when the ranger was knocked from his horse.

Suddenly Malazack's arm jerked cutting into Aragorn's throat. The ranger cried out in both pain and surprise as blood ran down his neck.

Elven arrows stuck out of both Malazack and Kelvar.

Aragorn sunk to the ground grasping his neck, in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

Elrond dropped his bow, dismounted and ran over to Aragorn, while the twins went to help Legolas.

"Valar, Elladan bring my pack!" Elrond shouted out in desperation as his foster son's life slipped through his fingers. His hands were already covered in the bright scarlet blood that poured from Aragorn neck.

Aragorn soon lost consciousness as Elrond frantically began working to save the young ranger's life.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Will Aragorn live... Can Elrond save his life? (yells from the audience... "Shut up and post") cliffies are my favorite (laughs evilly) ... Reviews please! 


	12. Safe At Last

I apologize for keeping you all wating and on such a bad cliff hanger! I didn't expect it to take that long to update but my softball coach at school being the jerk he is decided to have practice everyday including Saturday. I also had a really hard time writing this next chapter because i didn't want to end it so soon. I had a great idea for this chapter that didn't fit well enough because of previous chapters, so I couldn't put it in. I will definately use in my next story though, so at least you will all have something to look forward to! Enough of my ramblings! On with the next chapter. Enjoy: ) 

**-Part 12-**

**Safe At Last**

"I do not understand why his blood won't clot!" The Elf Lord shouted in frustration as he applied the life saving pressure to Aragorn's neck. Meanwhile, Elladan readied a needle that Elrond would use to close up the fatal wound. The cloth he held in place was rapidly being stained crimson.

Legolas, who thanks to Elrohir, had finally regained consciousness, stared on in helpless disbelief as Elrond attempted to save his best friends life. When he heard Elrond's statement it took several moments for him to process it, but he finally formed a possible answer to the riddle.

"It's because of a drug that was given to him, but I do not know its name." Legolas announced as he watched Elrond stitch up Aragorn's wound with speed and precision.

Aragorn had paled a considerable amount and they all held their breath as the Elf lord finished. However, their work was only beginning, for they now had get Aragorn back to Rivendell, quickly and without endangering his life any further.

Elrond lifted Aragorn's head carefully, so he would not tear open the new stitches, and helped the unconscious ranger to drink a temporary healing concoction that would help to slow down, but not rid Aragorn's body of the toxins in his blood stream.

Seeing that his son's condition had finally stabilized, Elrond proceeded to examine Aragorn for further injury. His face soon turned grave as he came upon the multiple bruises and cuts that marred the young man's body.

He gently cleaned Aragorn' s knees and bound them with clean cloth. He then moved to tend the ranger's hands and wrists, which had also been ripped up during his struggle to regain his feet.

When he lifted Aragorn's left arm, the ranger's sleeve fell away revealing the infected gash. Elrond winced in both pain and sympathy as he began cleaning and treating the wound.

Legolas, despite the twins' protests, was now standing awkwardly behind the Elf lord. He softly put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. The elder Elf's tunic and leggings were tinged a dark crimson. He looked exhausted and disheveled to Legolas, who had never seen the Elf lord in this state.

"We must get him to Rivendell, even now the infection wreaks havoc on his weakened body. The poison was recently administered and it has yet to take its toll on him." The prince spoke softly to the elder Elf.

Elrond sighed and stared down at his hands that were stained red with blood.

"You are right Legolas; we must leave. However, I cannot help but wonder do you know where the poison that they used on Estel is? Perhaps I can use it to help determine what would be best to counter it." Elrond rose from where he was seated as he spoke.

Suddenly Legolas grasped his head in anguish as a sharp pain lanced through it.

"Legolas are you well?" The twins asked in unison bringing their fathers attention away from the two dead bodies and back to the injured elf.

"Yes, I am fine." The prince said his tone reflecting his confusion caused by the sudden wave of pain.

"My dear prince, why do you continue to neglect your own wounds?" Elrond asked his tone laced with humorous bemusement. He was soon kneeling in front of the injured elf.

"I'm fine, really. You should be worried about Estel, he…" Elrond, who laughed softly despite their situation, cutting off Legolas words.

"Now, if he were awake, what do you think he would say to that?" Elrond smiled at the prince fondly.

"He would probably tell you to just ignore me, and would not rest his own wounds until mine were seen to." Legolas said returning the smile.

"Then, if you would be so kind as to tell me where you gained this large bump on the back of your head, perhaps I will be able to ease your pain." Elrond stated as he softly touched the Elf's head causing him to wince and pull away.

"Our hospitable friends over there," Legolas stared at the two dead humans with disgust, "Threw me into a tree and my head happened to impact it first."

Elrond looked into Legolas' eyes and found his pupils dilated.

"Legolas, did you lose consciousness?" Elrond questioned as he examined the prince.

"I think so," Legolas crinkled his brow trying to remember whether he did or not, "Yes, I did, because I remember waking up on a horse."

"You have a slight concussion. It is really nothing to worry about, but if anything goes ill, you must tell me immediately. You will also be riding with one of the twins just as a precaution." Elrond said the last sentence firmly to reiterate to the prince the seriousness of the situation, and to cut short any protests that Legolas could possibly have been conjuring.

With a sigh Legolas nodded his head, and clumsily rose to his feet with the assistance of the twins.

"Lord Elrond, grab that dirty pack from the larger of the two horses. I believe the toxin that they gave Estel is in there." Legolas said as he was helped, despite his wishes, onto Elrohir's horse.

Elrond did as the prince requested, and without looking in it tied it to his saddle. The Elf lord then walked back over to Aragorn, and going down on one knee scooped his unconscious foster son into his arms.

With Elladan supporting the ranger's head, Elrond carefully mounted his horse and pulled Aragorn up with him. He held the human close to him as they nudged their horses on, all the while being careful so that Aragorn's stitches did not reopen.

Elladan led Aragorn and Legolas' former captives horses behind him. The elves set fire to the bodies of the two dead men, their honor not allowing them to leave the bodies for the wolves that roamed the woods despite all the pain they had caused their family.

With that they made their way back to Rivendell with the Elf and ranger safely back in their company. The two could finally take rest for they were finally safe at last.

The story as you can tell is finally winding down : ( Its been a great ride! I only expect to have maybe 2 more chapters and that will lead into hopefully the next story. Thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me this far! Reviews Please!


	13. Gone

Good news! I had another idea so there will be more! Anyway, heres the next chapter. Ihope you like it.

**-Part 13- **

**Gone**

The sun was almost spent and the peaceful valley of Rivendell was bathed in an orange glow, giving its buildings and waters a golden hue.

It had taken Elrond and the twins almost twice as long to get Legolas and Aragorn back because of their wounds. They were all exhausted and they embraced the sight of Rivendell's doors open wide as if the valley itself was welcoming them home.

Aragorn's eyes opened slowly and Elrond felt him stir restlessly.

"Welcome home, ion nin." Elrond whispered softly into his son's ear.

Glorfindel walked out into the courtyard to greet them.

Again Aragorn shifted; this time he pushed against Elrond. The Elf, confused by his actions wrapped his arm tightly around the ranger in an effort to calm him.

"Don't touch me!" Aragorn cried out in pain at the touch.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elrond asked confused and a little hurt by the young man's words.

Legolas who was sleeping against Elrohir's shoulder was awakened by the commotion. He quickly remembered that Elrond had only slowed the poison and that it had yet to take its toll on Aragorn.

"Lord Elrond, do not touch him, it's the poison doing this." Legolas yelled to the Elf despite his pounding head.

Aragorn clambered off the horse and hit the stone floor of the courtyard hard on his hands and knees causing them to again begin bleeding. His breathing was heavy and labored and tears of pain welled in his eyes.

Elrond, dismounting his horse knelt down next to the ranger, pain clearly written on his face at his inability to hold and comfort his son.

"Elladan, quickly! Go get me some white willow, wormwood and a bowl of boiling water." Elrond went over in his mind again the herbs he would use and confirmed that they were indeed correct.

"Mellon nin, you're not going to treat him out here, are you? It's growing increasingly dark." Glorfindel questioned Elrond, who began to whisper words of comfort to Aragorn.

The ranger remained on the ground still writhing in pain.

"Ada, please help me." Aragorn ground out as he wrapped his hands around his head.

"I'll go get a lamp." Glorfindel stated not needing an answer to his previously posed question.

"I will Estel, I will." Elrond said, his heart breaking at his son's weak plea.

Elrohir, who had helped Legolas down from his horse, ran into the house to help Elladan carry everything outside.

Legolas pulled the stained pack off of Elrond's saddlebag, and the Elf began clumsily going through the sack trying to find the light blue powder that held the key to ridding Aragorn's body of the poison.

"Where is it?" he yelled frustrated after he had emptied the contents on the ground finding just about every color herb and mixture on Middle Earth except for the light colored concoction.

"It's not here!" Legolas cried out in shock.

He ran over to the black horses that Malazack and Kelvar had ridden on and tore through the saddlebags. Nothing. It was gone.

"I have to go back!" Legolas shouted as he awkwardly remounted Elrohir's mare. He spun the horse and spurred it on into the forest before Elrond could stop him.

"Legolas, stop!" He shouted after the prince who disappeared into the inky blackness of the woods.

Moments later Elladan and Elrohir arrived with the herbs and water that Elrond had asked for. Glorfindel also returned, bearing a bright light that illuminated the area quite well.

"Legolas is gone, he went back to find the poison. He is still healing; you must go after him!" Elrond said quickly as he looked over what the twins had brought him.

"Mellon nin, I will go with Elrohir. Elladan will be able to help you here more than I." Glorfindel said as he gracefully mounted Elrond's stallion.

Elrohir mounted his twin's horse and rode off into the forest bearing one of the few lanterns that lit the corners of the courtyard. Glorfindel followed, matching his pace with the younger Elf's horse.

Elrond, who stared at the section of woods where Glorfindel and his son had just disappeared into, was quickly brought back to reality when Aragorn gave a half choked cry.

"We need a pain reliever and sedative that will help him sleep until Glorfindel and your brother return with Legolas and the poison." Elrond spoke to Elladan as the young elf began to prepare a mixture that would serve as an anesthesia for Aragorn and help to reduce his pain. Their only problem was that it would need to be injected directly into the young rangers blood stream. It could not be ingested.

Elrond gave Elladan a nod, and despite Aragorn thrashing about and pleading with them to let him be the elf tightly gripped the human's shoulders in an effort to still his movements. When Elrond drew his dagger Aragorn's feverish eyes visibly filled with fear and his movements became more desperate. The ranger no longer saw his elven father, but Malazack grinning intently as he once again grasped Aragorn's left arm.

"Legolas!" Aragorn screamed his friend's name in agony and fear. The ranger, caught in a conscious nightmare and filled with fear, struck out with his fists, hitting Elladan in the face. The elf's nose began to bleed violently, but he held on to the ranger.

"Please, stop." Aragorn whispered as Elrond, his eyes filled with painful regret, once again cut open a small section of the gash on the rangers arm. He quickly administered the mixture that would put Aragorn into a deep sleep and with that the two elves released the ranger.

Tears slid down Aragorn's cheeks from the amount of stress and pain he had endured, and he curled in on himself, afraid that more pain was soon to follow. Despite his expectations, his eyes soon became heavy, and he drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he was granted since he had left the elven haven.

Elrond sighed in relief as the ranger's breathing became slow and relaxed.

The Elf lord soon turned to his Elven son, who was holding his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Elladan, I believe your little human brother has broken your nose." Elrond said with amusement in an attempt to lighten the mood. He was at ease now that Aragorn was sleeping peacefully and no longer in any pain.

"Ada, I really do not see how this is funny." Elladan said as Elrond prepared to set his nose into his proper position. With a sickening crack Elladan's nose was back into its proper place.

"Remind me to stay clear of Estel's fists next time." Elladan said, winced in pain as he gingerly touched his nose.

"Elladan, for all our sakes, I hope there never is a next time." Elrond said wearily.

"Ada, why don't you go get some rest. I will carry Estel to his room, and then wait for Glorfindel and Elrohir to return with Legolas." Elladan said quietly as he looked at his father, who still wore the stained clothing that was covered in the young humans blood.

"I believe that you are right ion nin. I will go rest, but you must wake me when Legolas is brought back." With that, the exhausted Elf lord slowly walked into the house.

Elladan, with as much care as his father had shone before, picked up Estel and carried him into the house and up the grand staircase.

The Elf finally came to the young humans room. He carefully opened the door and walked over to the bed. The glass doors had been replaced shortly after Aragorn had left and the room was once again dry.

Turning the sheets down with his right arm, he placed his sleeping brother down on the soft mattress. Removing Aragorn's muddy boots, Elladan covered the ranger with a warm comforter. With a final glance, the Elf closed the door and returned outside to clean up and to await the return of his brother and Glorfindel, who would hopefully have Legolas with them.

Thanks to all my reviewers...tell me what you think! Reviews Please!


	14. Whole Again

Just a short chapter, I'm wrapping it all up in the next chapter :( ... Thank you for being so patient with me after these few months! Hope you like it!

-Part 14-

Whole Again

Legolas rubbed his temple in soothing circles. After passing the same tree for what seemed to be the tenth time, the Elf halted his horse. He sighed in frustration at his helplessness. A large raindrop interrupted his thinking as it carelessly came crashing into his nose. The prince blinked furiously as the ricocheting droplets temporarily clouded his vision.

"What next!" The prince cried angrily up to the sky over a rumble of thunder. In a burst of rage he spurred his horse onward in one last attempt to come upon any clue that would lead him to the place of their last encounter with Malazack.

A bolt of lightning temporarily shed light on the path in front of him and knowing that previously they had veered off the path Legolas decided to follow suit considering the fact that he was already hopelessly lost.

Branches and leaves tore at the prince's face and arms leaving behind scratches where they had struck him. A deafening crack of thunder resounded through out the heavens; He needed to find the powder no matter how impossible it seemed. The woods were so dark that Legolas was utterly unaware that a cliff was nearby. He hit the clearing at a full gallop and realizing the danger pulled hard on the reigns in an attempt to stop his horse from plunging down the cliff.

His horse's chest heaved up and down; they had stopped just in time. Legolas sighed in relief.

Suddenly when all seemed calm a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree causing his horse to rear up in terror. Legolas slipped from the saddle and began a downward plunge off the cliff's edge. He reached out his hand in hopes of grabbing the rock face but instead felt another being grasp it. Elrohir smiled down from above as he held fast to the prince's arm.

Glorfindel and Elrohir pulled the prince up with little difficulty despite the rain and when he was finally safe again they covered him with a cloak.

"Elrohir, you must get the poison." Legolas said frantically as the twin carefully helped him onto his own mount. Glorfindel smiled as he pulled the now sealed jar of blue powder from inside his cloak.

"Rest my friend." Elrohir said as he mounted behind Legolas, who after some time became unconscious.

The rain had become nothing more than a drizzle when the two elves finally returned with the prince, all of them soaking wet and miserable. Elladan greeted them with a grin and while helping them inside made sure that he frequently remarked on the sad looking shape that his twin was in. Legolas was taken to his personal room that he stayed in during his long visits, dressed in dry clothes and placed in bed.

The twins, ignoring their father's request to be woken upon the prince's arrival, checked on their brother and friend throughout the night after suggesting to Glorfindel that he get some sleep. Despite his arguments that he was not an elfling and would retire to his chambers when he was ready, he also slept for the remainder of the night.

Elladan remained in Elrohir's room, where the pair quietly talked and eventually fell asleep together.

Their family waswhole again.

As I said, short but sweet... I will be posting the next and final chapter in the coming month! and for anyone who is reading One Last Adventure I will finish that before I start my next fict... you've waited long enough :)and dont worry I am diligently working on the sequal... see you next chapter.Reviews Please!


	15. An Unexpected Guest

Here it is the final chapter to the story. First, let me apologize for it taking so long. I just haven't had time! I would like to thank all of the reviewers...you are the reason I finished this story! This story was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed as much as I did. And now... FINALLY the last Chapter!

Part 15

An Unexpected Guest

Legolas awoke to a dark room; the curtains were drawn preventing the light of a full moon from escaping into the chamber. He moved to stretch his right arm and found it was immovable. In a panic he groped in the darkness with his left arm and felt the soft bandages that encircled his forearm from the palm of hand to his elbow. The prince ran his hands over his face feeling small scabs from the scratches he had received in the forest.

Suddenly his Elvin hearing picked up faint wheezing breaths coming from the corner of his room. Legolas, curious to see what it was, pushed the blankets off himself and awkwardly climbed out of the bed. He approached the chair with caution stumbling only slightly when he tripped over one of his boots that protruded from under his bed.

Warily, Legolas pushed the form that resided in the large plush chair eliciting soft moan of pain as the gentle touch aggravated the sleeping form's bruised ribs. Aragorn's unruly hair appeared from beneath a dark green blanket followed by a slightly annoyed and accusing stare.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered fiercely, "What are you doing here, are you not still healing?"

"So what?" Aragorn grinned and shrugged his shoulders wincing in pain at the movement. "Why did you have to push my side so hard?" the human complained quietly as he gingerly rubbed his side.

"How long have I been here?" Legolas asked confused by his friends more relaxed condition.

"I'd say about two days. Ada created the antidote and now I feel fine." Aragorn stated nonchalantly.

Legolas his reflexes being much faster than the weakened humans reached out with lightning speed and brushed Aragorn's side.

Aragorn was thankful that it was dark because he knew his face had turned a pale white. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, but his rapid breathing was not lost on the prince.

"Liar," Legolas said accusingly, "do not make me carry you to your own bed human."

"What do you plan to do Elf, carry me with one arm?" Aragorn laughed softly, which caused him to cringe in pain.

"I could always wake your Ada, I am sure he would be more than happy to help." Legolas threatened thinking he would win the battle.

"I'm also sure that he would be most pleased to see you up and about as well. Let us go and wake him together." Aragorn said sarcasm laced through every word.

"Human, you think you are so smart don't you?" The prince laughed softly.

"Let's not start on who we believe is more intelligent, for we already know the answer to the question." Aragorn stated with mirth.

Legolas was sure Aragorn had flashed a grin in the darkness and he resisted punching the ranger in the arm knowing the pain it would cause him. However, the prince's hand again contacted with the young humans side causing Aragorn to hiss in pain.

"Oh, that was mature." Aragorn ground out between gritted teeth.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Legolas said sarcastically suppressing his laughter to the best of his ability.

"Legolas," Aragorn's tone had become suddenly serious.

"What is wrong Aragorn, are you well?" Legolas sounded worried.

"Yes, yes, I am well. I just wanted to thank you for, you know, everything." Aragorn said quietly.

"Aragorn I will do anything for you, you are my friend and the brother that I never had. I will protect you no matter what danger crosses our path." Legolas replied with a smile.

"Unless its in a cave." Aragorn muttered with a laugh despite the pain it sent through his body.

"Human, you wait until you are well again, then I will give you something to laugh about." Legolas threatened.

"What are you going to do, lecture me to death." Aragorn gasped in fright and resumed his soft laughter.

"What am I going to do with you?" Legolas asked, joining in on the laughter.

"Well, what ever you do, lets make sure you do it inside of Rivendell's gates." Aragorn's voice again resumed a sarcastic tone.

"Agreed!" Legolas replied quickly with a soft smile.

"Well, if you do not mind, mellon nin, I would love for you to remove yourself from the arm of my chair, so I may resume my peaceful rest that was so rudely disturbed." The ranger said with a grin. "And try to snore a little softer, it's hard to fall asleep."

"I do not snore!" Legolas declared loudly sounding insulted. "You on the other hand, my friend, need to breath softer yourself, for if I recall correctly it was you that woke me up!" Legolas said with a chuckle as he rose from the chair and began walking toward his bed.  
"I'm glad we are home again." Aragorn whispered quietly to the retreating shadow of his elven friend as he snuggled under the thick blanket that despite the heat of the summer night. He was once again safe.

"Me too." Legolas replied softly and smiled as the soft sounds of the young ranger's breathing reached his ears.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! And as promised I have a small preview to my next one...

* * *

Aragorn sat crouched in the small dark space for what seemed like an eternity. His back and legs ached horribly from being crammed into the small area for so long a time. 

Suddenly a bright light assaulted his senses. He shied away until he realized that the light was coming from above. The young ranger knew he was free for he had already tried profusely to get out from above. Aragorn, despite his bound hands, quickly clambered out of the small space in the floor. He would rather face what ever waited for him in the light then be locked back up in the small damp hole in the ground that he was kept in.

The large stone room that suddenly surrounded him caused the ranger to feel miniscule compared to its towering walls. Barred windows, strategically placed all about the top of the walls, let in an eerie light that seemed to come from nowhere. There were two doors situated opposite of each other; one was about the size of a man, but the other was strangely small and narrow. If opened Aragorn was sure they would simply slide into the wall and disappear for from where he was he could see no possible way of opening them.

There were dark stains spread out unevenly across the grey floors and walls, and until his eyes adjusted Aragorn simply thought they were the oddly cast shadows of the bars. When his vision had become accustomed to the light, horror and fear quickly filled his eyes as he discovered that the splotches were not shadows, but dark red blood stains. Aragorn's mind soon displayed terrible ideas and visions of what could have killed or been killed in this room. Whatever it was, he thought to himself, he was not going to wait around and find out.

Aragorn stood in the center of the room frozen with fear as a loud grating noise filled the chamber. The sound echoed strangely off the stone walls well after the smaller of the two stone doors had finally locked in place with a crash. Aragorn crouched with a wince into a defensive position and dared to peer into the darkness of the newly open tunnel.

Darkness, complete and utter darkness stretched out before the young ranger as he peered into the cramped tunnel. Aragorn strained to see if there was anything threatening there and almost lost his balance as a soft padding noise echoed out of the darkness.

Aragorn scampered back away from the passageway, as the noise grew louder not knowing what to expect. Then he saw it, yellow-green eyes peering out with an eerie glow from the darkness. A growl reverberated throughout the large room and Aragorn's eyes grew wide as the light revealed the spot flecked coat of a large leopard. Its soft feet padded and scraped against the stone floors as it tested the air with its blackish-brown nose. It did not take long for the beast to set it's hungry yellow eyes on the pale figure that now stood opposite of the prowling animal.

**I look ****foreword **to writing my next story! Thanks again!


End file.
